The Soul Reaper: Revised
by KingoftheInferno
Summary: My Old Story revised. Hopefully better. It's a RavOC, with Bits of RobStar. Still Suck at Summarys, so just read it already. Hail to the King Baby


****

I'm just going to start this off, no long starts.

Disclaimer- I don't own teen titans. Nuff Said

He watched as the sun sank into the horizon

A lone figure stood atop one of the higher buildings of the city. He glanced down to the streets below as the streetlights began to turn on. He soon lost interest and returned his eyes to his previous target. A small gust of wind blew his shoulder length jet-black hair across his face. It also played at tails of his Black Leather Trench coat, which covered the black and midnight blue specialty made battle suit. He brought his hand up to his face and moved the blowing strands of hair back behind his ear. He began to reconsider not wearing his cowl, but he dismissed the thoughts. He went by many names. None of them really his own. His real name was Magnus, but he went by another name. One of the only few that was given to him that he found somewhat fitting.

ShadowBlade

Magnus let out a small sigh as he began to walk towards the buildings edge. His piercing blue eyes never leaving his next destination, The T-shaped tower on the small island in the bay. 

__

The one place I don't want to be is the one place I must go.

He slipped his hand into his coat pocket, making sure that the items he needed were still there. Apon feeling that they were, he sat down at the ledge of the building, letting his feet dangle off the ledge. It was still to bright for his plan to work; he needed it to be nearly completely dark for it to go off as easy as he wanted to.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Life at Titan Tower was normal as usual, well as normal as normal can be in a house full of super heroes. Cyborg and Beast Boy were in the living room playing video games, with Starfire watching nearby, and Robin was in the training room. 

The Titan known as Raven though wasn't near any of them. 

She sat on the roof of the tower, watching the crimson sun slowly fade into the horizon, its rays fighting to cling to the now darkening sky. She found it rather peaceful; the calm that came with the setting sun was a nice change of pace from the disarray that she was normally surrounded by. She let a small smile form at her lips as she closed her eyes and began to float off from the ground.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Magnus sighed as the last rays of the sun disappeared, revealing the darkened sky, dimly lit only by the stars.

__

No moon tonight, should make things go easier for me.

Magnus shook his head and growled in anger as he brought his fist down onto the buildings ledge, leaving a noticeable indent. 

May I be forgiven for what I must do

A dark aura began to surround his body as Magnus pushed himself the ledge, yet he did not fall. He floated in the air for a moment before being surrounded by a wave of darkness. In an instant he was gone, leaving only the indent as evidence of him ever being there in the first place.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven closed her eyes tighter as a bitter cold wind blew past her. She slowly descended to the ground and opened her eyes slowly. She got to her feet and turned towards the door. The door was opened, leading to the semi-lit stairwell that lead back downstairs to the living room. "Weird, I don't remember leaving the door opened" Raven muttered quietly to herself. She walked inside; making sure that the door was closed. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin walked into the living room to find Beast boy yelling at Cyborg at the top of his lungs.

"Dude you so totally cheated!" 

"Hey just cause I whipped you doesn't mean you can go around calling me a cheater"

"You whipped me because you cheated!"

"But I still whipped you"

"ONLY BECAUSE YOU CHEATED"

"I keep telling you I didn't cheat"

"So what do you call unplugging my controller when I was winning?"

"Strategy"

Robin walked over to Starfire who was sitting on the couch watching Beast boy and Cyborg go at it. "Hey Star, how long have those 2 been going at it?" Starfire looked at Robin and shrugged her shoulders. "I do not know, I had lost count after the first 10 minutes" Robin sighed and sat down next to Star. "Will you 2 stop it?" Robin yelled at Cyborg and Beast Boy, who stopped their bickering and looked at Robin with innocent looks on both their faces "What?" Beast boy asked grinning, "we were only playing a game" Robin opened his mouth to say something when a black blur sped past him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything was going according to plan. Magnus had manage to get into the tower with no problems, though having to sneak by Raven was something he hadn't planned on doing, but other than that things were going great. He sped past Robin and Starfire, knowing full well that all they saw was a black blur. He raced into the kitchen and took the items in his pocket and placed them in a place where he was sure they would see them. He then raced back through the living room. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven walked into the living room to see that the others were freaking out over something. She then noticed the black blur speed out of the kitchen. Starfire launched a star bolt at it, but ended up hitting the wall instead. The Blur raced towards Raven, going in the direction of the stairwell outside. As the blur raced past Raven, time seemed to slow down. She looked at the blur and saw that it was a boy, around her age, with jet-black hair that went down to his shoulder blades, and dark piercing blue eyes. She felt a chill crawl down her spine as she realized that he was looking at her. As he moved past her, time went back to normal and the boy turned back into a blur and disappeared down the hall. Raven walked into the living room, a little shook up at what just happened, but quickly regained her composure before anyone noticed. The other titans were confused on what happened. "Um, what just happened?" Beast boy asked aloud to no one in particular. For once, Cyborg didn't have a sarcastic remark to respond with. "Is everyone ok?" Robin asked, his sense of leadership kicking in. Everyone murmured a yes or nodded. Starfire slowly got up from the couch and walked towards the kitchen. 

The sound of her scream sent the other Titans into the kitchen right after her.

Raven was the last one into the kitchen, and had to force her way past Beast boy to see what had caused Starfire to scream. What she saw caused her to gasp. On the Kitchen Counter, in plain view, laid a one foot cube made of metal and encased with dozens of jewels, numerous strange looking runes were near the top of the box. Next to the box was a short dagger, whose hilt shimmered with gold and emeralds. Its sheath was covered in the same runs as the box. For what seemed like an eternity, no one spoke. Finally Beast boy broke the silence. 

"Um, guys, what does this mean?"

Raven walked up to the box and picked it up, inspecting it closely. She turned to face the others, a look of concern etched on her face. 

"Well, if I'm right, then it means we may be in serious trouble."

****

Well That's enough for now. Funny I hate cliffhangers, and yet I end off on one. Ironic, isn't it? Anyways, review please, as it will make me feel happy.

Hail to the King Baby.


End file.
